


How Gems Sleep

by flavoir



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 01:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5479022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flavoir/pseuds/flavoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl is having trouble sleeping. Amethyst tries her best to help. FLUFF.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Gems Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Short and fluffy! Takes place during Chille Tid.

Pearl lay as perfectly still as possible, trying to get her body to sleep. Five minutes. Ten minutes. Twenty minutes passed before she finally sat up and gave a resigned sigh, looking over at Steven's peaceful sleeping body and smiling to herself.

"Pearl?" She heard Amethyst whisper.

"Yes, Amethyst?" she replied.

"You havin' trouble sleeping?"

"Ah, well... it seems so." Pearl said, looking away as a soft blue began to dust her cheeks.

_Oh, wow, Pearl actually admitted she sucks at something!_ Amethyst thought. _There's a first._

"I just can't seem to get my light form to succumb to sleep!" said Pearl.

Amethyst thought for a moment, and then carefully strung the words of her reply together in her mind.

"Well, P... I think I might have read in some magazine somewhere that sleeping with someone else helps you sleep better, so I mean, I could maybe help with that?" Her face was a shade darker by the end of the sentence.

"You--you want to help me?"

"Yeah."

"Oh--well, alright, then. Come here." 

She patted the blanketed floor next to her, and Amethyst crawled over to her.

"I'll be the little spoon, you be the big one, k?"

"Spoons? What spoons? I didn't know there was cutlery involved!" Pearl exclaimed.

"Shh! You're gonna wake up Steven!" Amethyst whispered loudly.

Pearl glared at her.

Amethyst glared back.

Pearl sighed. "Now, what was this about varying spoon sizes?"

"Pearl, why do you gotta be such an idiot?" 

Pearl gasped and looked away, inexplicably hurt by the mean comment. Amethyst realized this and quickly stuttered, "No, Pearl, I didn't mean--uh, I--just, here. Lie on your side, facing me."

Pearl reluctantly obeyed, laying down on her right side and propping her head on her right hand.

"Now I'm just gonna..." she crawled over and pressed her back against Pearl's front, wiggling a bit to get in a comfortable position. Pearls blush darkened.

"Amethyst--"

"Now you just--here," 

She gently lifted Pearl's left arm up and over her body and wrapped it around her own waist.

"Now just, uh, bend your legs as far up as you can I guess."

Pearl slid her legs up until she felt the bottoms of Amethyst's boots on her knees.

"Now just close your eyes. You should sleep easier now. I think."

"Thank you." Pearl contemplated whether or not it would be appropriate to say what she was thinking, but the words came out regardless. "Amethyst, you're... you're warm."

"That a compliment, P?" Amethyst asked casually, although her heart was beating much faster than usual and her face was blushed a darker purple than it had been in centuries.

"I suppose." She bit her bottom lip gently and asked, "Amethyst? Would you mind if I--" Pearl paused.

"Uh, you gonna finished that sentence, P?"

"Would you mind if I just--" she nuzzled the back of Amethyst's head, and tightened her grip around her waist. Amethyst gasped.

"Pearl, are you--are you cuddling me?" Amethyst asked, ending her question with an unexplainable squeaking noise that she would never admit to making if anyone asked.

"Is that ok? I'm sorry, I should have let you answer before I just went for it and--"

"No, it's ok Pearl." 

Amethyst turned around and nuzzled Pearl's neck, causing Pearl to blush violently blue and gasp slightly.

The lay there for a few minutes, Amethyst's head against Pearl's chest and Pearl absentmindedly petting Amethyst's hair.

"This is kinda nice," Pearl said, yawning. "being with you."

"Ditto." Amethyst replied, dozing off.

Pearl looked over Amethyst's head and gasped when she saw Steven fully awake and sitting up with a huge grin on his face.

"I knew you guys didn't hate each other!" He whispered excitedly.

 

END


End file.
